The War Was in Color
by unforgiven666
Summary: America's Service Flags, over the years and through the wars. Starting at WW2. America centric.  One shot. Warning: Vietnam War, Korean War, WW2, blood, and slight gore mentioned.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia, a service flag, any mention war, and etc.**

* * *

**The War Was in Color**

**By unforgiven666**

* * *

"In a window back home, a Blue Star was traded for Gold."

- _George Washington_ -

There is said to be a room.

Full of Death, War, and Honor.

No one but two can enter. One does only when one has to drag the other from the room.

The other is in the room is when a gold star is needed to be placed...America places a star on his service banner, one that has become popular among his people. The war to end all wars, has hit his home more than he expected.

From his blood brother, the shock trooper to Father England and France.

To his old colonizers, Spain and the nation who helped train him, Prussia.

Blood red with innocent white.

- _Abraham Lincoln_ -

'Blue Star for Canada.' America thinks, staring at it in the palm of his hand. Sitting in the white hospital room, waiting for the doctors too…do something, anything.

"Brother…" America murmurs looking away from the blue star to the door. Another scream escaped the sound barrier of it, a scream of pain, agony, of a hardened soldier finally loosing his mind.

The draw back of being a nation sometimes, is that if our nation is in turmoil, in pain, and screaming; that there is no way to tranquilize yourself. No way to sleep, and you bleed.

A blood red that represents something that we still have yet to grasp completely. How many of our people had to die for us to bleed as well for them? America pondered, hearing another scream.

'Do not go quiet into that good night, rage, rage against the dying of the light' He'll quote to Canada a hundred years later when asked what happened the night of the Halifax Explosion. not mentioning the the blue star he planned on showing him.

- _James A. Garfield_ -

Heroism, America thought trudging through the foreign lands, was difficult at times. American, bomber planes flying over the nations head into the war torn country…countries, the American corrected his head.

"It's countries now" Alfred said out loud to his brother in arms as they cross through Puongyang. "The unified Korea I met a long time ago, is dead."

"If a unified Korea is dead," the soldier at America's back said uneasily, "then what are we fighting for?"

Alfred looked confused, cocking his head to the side, "huh?"

"We're here to make sure the north doesn't capture the south but then why are we invading the north?" The soldier station to his right side explained his teammate, eyeing the sidelines.

"Oh! You miss understood what I meant." Alfred said sadly."I don't know how much you know about nations, but there are twins, the natural and the made."

"There are nations who are naturally twins?" a voice came tiredly from his north of him.

"Yeah, like Canada and Me, or North and South Italy. We were just born with it." The nation explained.

"And the made?" an uneasy voice said from his left.

"Unified Korea, the one from WW2, the I knew before;" America, paused as they came across a north soldier lying in his eternal resting place. "Was literally cut in half by Russia and China. Which lead to the forming forming the two twins present today."

The group quieted down as they marched through the edge if the capital to the 38th parallel. Only the sounds of the planes and the moving of their boots on the rough ground making noise.

"We fight," American nation said; "so the South can become a new unified Korea."

- _William McKinley_ -

Upon the tenth anniversary of the biggest mistake, Alfred sits in the Room. A beer in his hand, staring at the white wall.

A red flag, a white middle, and two proud blue stars decorated said wall.

"We all lived," the drunken Nation muttered. "Doesn't mean shit though." He said chugging the rest of his bottle and threw the both at the wall.

A hole and a shattered beer bottle, now decorated the flag too.

- _John F. Kennedy_ -

A long time ago, America hung the first flag in his window.

Now, it sits in the room on a white wall. Next to the words, 'never again' written in a blood red and purple heart.

The wall next to the south of the first flag, has an beat up, dirty flag. A Gold star and a old blue star torn in half is all that's on the white and red flag.

The wall next to the door, has an outline dust. There was only a service flag sized white spot without dust and an old patch job done to the side of the spot.

The last wall had names, faces and a flag with five Gold Stars.

A new one hung in his living room. One Gold for every thousand, a blue for every ten thousand. With the new addition of silver stars, the most abundant on the flag.

* * *

**Author Note:**

For people who don't know, a Service flag is used for families with military relatives in harms way. Blue star means they are serving, Gold is for deceased, and the recently added silver is for the wounded. If you want to see a picture, google it. It was popular in WW2 but the idea is from WW1. (How factual this is, I have no clue. My family that were in the military never actually 'went to war' in their terms or we dishonorably discharged so yeah... My information on this comes via Google.)

Apparently, I like writing America. Surprising... Along with the fact I know more about the Korean War more so than the Vietnam War. I'm apparently backwards in that regard.

Besides George Washington, the rest of the presidents on here were assionated while in Office.

The insperation for this story was "The War Was In Color" by Carbonleaf, there was an youtube video of Hetalia fanart put to this song. Then wham bang shadam I made this...

Might also have to do with the 'avoid studying for my final!' urge...Oh well, hope you enjoyed. Review please?


End file.
